An optical sensing circuit may be applied in an optical-touch apparatus, to implement optical-touch control (non-touch control). An existing optical sensing circuit can implement a feature of being sensitive to particular light (for example, red light). However, because red light is also a component of white light, when exposed to ambient light, an optical sensing circuit sensitive to red light sends a touch indication signal, causing an erroneous touch control event to occur.
In view of this, it is an objective in the art to provide an organic light-emitting display device to reduce the border width of the organic light-emitting display device.